tecsfandomcom-20200214-history
Acton Roux
Jean Giraudoux a dit... "Il n'y a pas deux façons de se rendre immortel ici-bas, c'est d'oublier qu'on est mortel." Background Here was a man from Paris, whose obsession with life and death gave him the determination to change the world. Acton Pierre Roux was the youngest son in a small Parisian family. He lost his older brother to a war, and both his parents to lung cancer. His mother, passing away at 35, was a victim of his father's habits. Mr. Roux, senior, was 77 years old. A graduate of Falculte de Medecine from Universite Pierre et Marie Curie (UPMC), young Acton spent 16 of his pre-adult years specializing in the fields of Aging and Longevity, and Neurosciences. Passionate in his work, he spent several years both during and after his internship studying the aging process and cancer cell growth among candidates in nursing homes (which happens to be quite illegal). His enthusiasm, unfortunately, led to the discovery of his endeavors by the public, and he was revoked of his license 12 years into his research. Historical Background The information below is not known to anyone In-Character. Acton Roux was born Lever-Gaston Roques. His grandfather, Laurent Roques was a Parisian inventor and scientist. Laurent and Octave Roques, Acton's father, tapped into what they believed was a step to hindering death. With the passing of his grandfather, Lever-Gaston Roques and his brother Pascal Roques helped their father safeguard the formulae. The fluid, as it was thus called, originally derived from the sweating secretions of a fungi. First obtained in small quantities, the golden orange and honeylike substance, evolved into something else over time. Lever-Gaston personally believed that the fluid posessed a mind of its own, but that was never scientifically determined. Roques's family members were each given dosages of this drug, in theory, so that they all would live long lives. Pascal Roques, two years older than Lever-Gaston, was killed in action during World War I. Their mother, from grief and seemingly the affects of the bitter drug, passed away after several years of deplorable health. Octave Roques died during a fire ten years later. This incident also destroyed much of their family home and all the research papers handwritten by their patriachs. The two surviving Roques, Lever-Gaston and his youngest sibling, Marie Alette, moved to a smaller corner of Paris and posed as husband and wife for a time in order to reobtain their land and continue work on the family's research. Marie Alette remained bright and childlike until her death from kidney failure at the age of 38. Some time after the death of his sister and assumed wife, Lever-Gaston legally married a woman with whom he was long in love. She was known as the Comtesse Cerise Soleil d'Aunis, but she was only the residual receiver of the French nobility title and held no actual rank. She miscarried her first and second child with Lever-Gaston and consequently bore him no suviving heir. Comtesse d'Aunis passed away in her 50s, but she seemingly remained in her 20s throughout much of her life. Lever-Gaston Roques lived, unchanged by time. Now alone, and determined to unravel this mystery, he had changed his name several times and woven his way into several schools of research. His search produced very little, and he had so far selfishly concluded that his own intelligence may have led to his survival. Personality Acton is an educated man. He seeks knowledge. He can be found quite absorbed in his work, and he is very resolute when a decision has been made. Rarely does he change his mind. People find him strange or interesting, both things give him very few friends, yet he does get along all right with everyone. The doctor does not speak loudly against his enemies. The Plague Doctor Dr. Roux gained the nickname of "The Plague Doctor" for two reasons: The first is from the small collection of masks he keeps from the time of the Bubonic Plague. They are grim reminders of what one must bare for others to live. And the second is an unfounded rumor that he caused plague-like symptoms to his patients during his research while attempting to hinder death. After losing his license and cast out of a prestigious medical community, Acton Roux began to ponder his life's work of delaying aging. At one point, resolving to revenge, he dressed in a Plague Mask and black robe, wishing to use his expertise in Neurosciences to end lives instead. On his way to unleash his neurotoxin, the doctor witnessed an event where detectives from the Parisian sector of ACME Agency followed a woman in red. She was known to him as a figure of lore, Carmen Sandiego. He followed the chase through the mazes of Paris. Feeling compelled to help a fellow outcast, the doctor readied to use his neurotoxins on the detectives should he find an opening. But yet as he watched Carmen Sandiego, he noticed that she had many chances to fatally inflict harm to her pursuers, but chose not to. The thief soon discovered an outlet and narrowly escaped. The woman's actions, more than her skills, made her impossible to capture. Given this renewed ideal, Acton returned to his flat and began a new quest that would lead him to cross paths with VILE. Dr. Acton Roux is now under VILE's employ (technically, oui?) Random Facts *Dr. Roux does not wear his mask at all times, but his only rule is that no one sees him remove the mask or puts on the mask. *In Tunisia, Acton once removed his mask for Carmen Sandiego when she asked for him to do so. *Acton claims he is a patient man, but his actions rarely show it. References TECS Profile Page Acton Roux Acton Roux Acton Roux Acton Roux